


Through the Ages

by Multiple_Fandom_Writer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin and Luke and Rey are siblings in this, Barriss gets Redeemed, F/F, F/M, Our boys the Clones, Rey is a Skywalker, Time Travel, and that's not changing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiple_Fandom_Writer/pseuds/Multiple_Fandom_Writer
Summary: 10 Jedi. 6 ARC troopers. 10 loyal and dedicated clone units. One mission to prevent the end of the Republic. Their faith, love, redemption, and courage is all the Force needs to send them hurling back in time.





	Through the Ages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a major, new story of mine that is featuring our boys the clones, and Jedi. I also wanted to say that, when the Force does send Anakin, Luke, and Rey back, they're ending up as siblings.

The Force was millennia old. It had seen a great many thing occur. The success of Lanoree Brock, as painful as it was, against her brother, Satele Shan prevailing against the Sith, and the rediscovery of Tython, and the birth of, easily, the three most powerful Force sensitives ever born. But then, one had been seduced when he wasn't supposed to. 

Anakin Skywalker, the father of Luke Skywalker, and the grandfather of Rey, fell to the Dark Side of the Force before Luke and Leia were born. And thus the Force was imbalanced by many Jedi dying in droves, many surprised, many confused, and many scared. 

It was righteously angry, and hid the surviving Jedi from the Sith until the Emperor was overthrown. Then it was calm, neutral again, until the First Order rose from the ashes of the Empire, and began forcefully invading planets, killing thousands. 

Amidst it all, hope remained as it realized what it could do. The Force began pooling its power, taking from those who called themselves Sith away. A year after Leia died, it had more than enough power to accomplish its task. 

* * *

Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, and Leia Solo laughed and talked amongst each other, the cheerfulness attracting over Obi-Wan Kenobi, and his wife (even though the Jedi were no more), Siri Tachi. 

Then Anakin felt something pooling around him, and he looked at Obi-Wan, Padmé, Luke, Leia, and Siri for what he felt could be the last time. He'd met up with Rex and Cody a few years back, and had greeted them as old friends. As brothers. 

"I feel it too," Obi-Wan said, and Luke nodded in agreement. Anakin smiled. As least he'd been able to watch over his granddaughter in her sleep. Anakin briefly thought about Jonathan and Katyusha, who were taking a small trip to New Alderaan. Then he closed his eyes, and let the Force take him.


End file.
